Systems with many components, such as those used in downhole exploration and production efforts, involve the deployment of a variety of sensors and tools. The sensors may provide information about the downhole environment by providing measurements of temperature, density, and resistivity, among many other parameters. This information may be used to control such tools as the drill bit, steering head, or bottomhole assembly.